Lazos de amistad
by Cenizas
Summary: Artos de la típica parejita feliz? Y los demas personajes secundarios? Que, ellos no tienen historia? Las relaciones que los unieron, los lazos sin amor que crearon; se puede sentir sin destilar azúcar. -No te quiero aquí- Soy medico y tu estas sufriendo-


Esto NO es una historia de amor, es simplemente una muestra del consuelo que muchos personajes pueden ofrecer se sin tener que acabar enamorados, porque Leah es un personaje menospreciado y Carlisle ya a pasado por eso varias veces y sabe como ayudar a un corazón magullado, asi que... porque negar se ?

**Disclaimer;** Por supuesto nada de esto es mío. Pero aceptaría a el Doc encantada

* * *

_Corre. _

Sus patas vuelan por encima la tierra, siente que sus uñas pulverizan las piedras contra las que chocan, y aun así cree que su paso es demasiado pesado, demasiado lento, quiere _volar_, literalmente hablando, y asi, tal vez consiga dejar lo todo atrás.

Ahora entiende a Jacob, y desea con tanta fuerza o mas que el poder fundir su alma humana y ser siempre una loba.

Sus pensamientos se retuercen y estallan en su mente, el dolor le eriza el pelaje y siente que late en cada fibra de su ser. Otro día intentaría silenciar los, pero hoy no. Hoy, su mente chilla; Jake esta con la semivampira, Seth esta castigado y los demás... ni lo sabe ni le importa, lo único que conoce esque esta noche ninguno se transformara y que por una vez _sus_ pensamientos son _suyos._

Ninguno cometerá la soberbia imprudencia de entrar en fase porque todos lo intuyen; saben lo que ha pasado y entienden lo que ha conllevado. _Se casan_. Genial. El amor de su vida y su prima/mejor _ex-_amiga. Porque _si_,_ aun _no lo ha superado. Algún problema?

Pero eso no era lo peor, _no_. Encima tendría que llevar el puto ramo y decirle a la novia lo hermosa que estaba. Porque si, ella era la _jodida_ dama de honor.

A Emily se le ha ido la olla. Es la única explicación que encuentra. Vale, su relación ha mejorado mucho, y ya _casi_ había superado su amor por Sam, pero joder solo _casi. _

Sabe lo que ella quiere, la reiniciar relación perfecta que antes las unía. Claro, como si fuera tan fácil. ¡Que le preste el marido y vera son amigas!.

Y Sam ha aceptado la horripilante idea solo por complacerla, esta segura.

Porque claro, ella_ si _lo merece todo. Se comporta como si el pudiera resistir la tentación y no hurgara en su mente como todos; ¡Debería comprender mejor que nadie como se sentiría!

La rabia y el dolor se mezclan y la inundan, se rinde ante el instinto y dejando atrás su cordura, arranca los árboles y destroza todo aquello que se interponga en su camino.

Avanza cien metros dejando un camino de astillas y arena a su paso y se lanza con toda su fuerza contra el abeto mas antiguo. Estúpidamente alto y poderoso, como la relación de Emy y Samy. Merecía morir.

Excava bajo su tronco, retira la tierra que lo alimenta y arremete con todo su cuerpo contra el.

El descomunal vegetal se tambalea, pero no parece dispuesto a ceder. Alla va con toda su rabia.

Esta arrancando sus raíces de cuajo cuando el viento cambia y un aroma repentinamente dulzón inunda sus pulmones. Genial, entre la carrera y la rabia no se había percatado de la dirección y esta a poco menos de un par de kilómetros de la cripta. _Perfecto. _

Sinceramente, el nuevo tratado con los Cullen había mejorado mucho, de echo parecía mas un pacto entre colegillas que una ley, porque después de la lucha contra su propia realeza fue el turno de los hombre-lobo de luchar por su existencia, los Erea, como se denominaba a los tigres-hombre, venían dispuesto a destruirlos y hacer se con el territorio. Y fueron los Cullen quien para sorpresa de todos, ayudaron a ganar la batalla. Sinceramente tenia buena relación con ellos, pero ahora no estaba para jugar al tira y afloja con su propio instinto. El aroma aumento y supo que uno de ellos se acercaba.

Pensándolo bien aquello podía ser positivo. Cargaría contra la sanguijuela que apareciera entre los árboles y se desahogaría: No quería destruirla pero un poco de acción y adrenalina no le vendría mal. Le ayudaría a descargarse y relajar se. Seguro que a su nuevo_ colegilla_ no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo estando todos sus compañeros de caza y teniendo que haberse quedado ha cuidar de la criaja y su perrito faldero no estaría de muy buen humor.

Arquea mas el lomo y eriza al máximo su pelaje, orgullosa de su musculatura.

Ojala fuera el grandullón, hoy se veía con ira suficiente para destruirle -retira los labios y destapa sus afilados colmillos- o aun mejor su pareja, aquella maldita la rubia que tanta prepotencia lucia. Clava la uñas traseras en el suelo y se prepara para saltar.

- Tranquila Leah- Susurra una voz entre los árboles

_Oh, genial, piensa _- Sus mandíbulas se relajan y sus músculos vuelven a su estado natural- De todos los vampiros que pululaban constantemente por allí, tenia que ir a topar se con el único al que no se veía capaz de atacar.

Efectivamente, pasos humanos resuenan en el recién creado claro y una figura aparece entre los árboles. Avanza tranquilo y sin muestra alguna de miedo mientras la luna ilumina su rostro.

A pesar de su enemista natural y su ira, Leah se recrea en la imagen de la maciza tonalidad masculina, los seguros pies descalzos, los jeans apretados y el pecho al descubierto dejando a relucir su perfecta anatomía -_ ha salido a saciar la sed de manera rápida,_ medita-. El ser alza el cuello descubierto, la luna baña su rostro marfil y cabellos se vuelven hebras de plata.

El Doctor Cullen era sin duda el mayor punto de unión entre la familia y la manada. Era su perfecto autocontrol, el respeto y la confianza que inspiraba tanto a la familia como ha los ajenos que había acondicionado su extraña amistad. Carlisle era el mas humano de todos, el inicio de la familia; vale un maldito creador de chupasangres pero al menos no humana, y puede que ese fuera el inicio del cambio de algunos aquelarres como el de Tanya.

Leah, al igual que muchos, le admiraba y no pudo mas que acercarse unos pasos a forma de saludo.

El Doc observo su destrozo y soltó una pequeña risilla.

_Genial_, alguien tan tranquilo como el no podía entender su reacción- remugo para si-

- Sabia que esto acabaría así -suspiro- y se lo advertí a Sam.

_Perfecto,_ gruño, _ósea que incluso el maldito frió lo había sabido antes que ella_. ¿Quedaba alguien en la reserva o en Forks que aun no conociera la noticia? Mañana todo el mundo hablaría de eso y de su reacción.

-Mas o menos- Respondió el en respuesta a la expresión de su rostro- Tranquila nada es tan malo como parece. Todo menos la muerte tiene solución... creo.- Ironizo

_¡Ideal! Un vampiro con un sentido del humor tan afilado como el mio_. Que pena que ahora encima le diera consejitos -penso llena amargura- _No sabes lo bien que me vendría tu carácter ahora mismo_.- Resoplo internamente

Una risa inundo el aire y no lo soporto mas.

Se dejo llevar; por ira y rabia, y el instinto tomo el control.

Se precipito sobre el, pero cuando sus fauces se cerraron triunfantes al rededor del cuello este desapareció, irritada se revolvió y le encontró sobre la rama mas baja de un árbol, cogió impulso, alza sus patas delanteras y la de un solo empujón la parte, pero para su horror el salta en el ultimo instante y se sitúa al otro lado del improvisado campo de juego.

Rabiosa se lanza hacia delante y aprovechando el barro para deslizarse con los dientes al descubierto, pero el con algo de petulancia se aleja un solo paso de su trayectoria, airada derrapa y con un giro increíble de cabeza se aferra al su hombro. Poco le dura la gloria pues de un solo manotazo helado se libera. *

Así empieza una lucha sin guerra que se prolonga durante horas, pero para frustración de Leah, nunca llega a dañarle, no puede tocarle, el simplemente se escapa y por muchos esfuerzos que invierta en provocar le nunca pierde los papeles ni la ataca.

Leah si no te transformas esto no va a ningún sitio - Le pide, entre jadeos que no necesita - Soy listo, pero no leo mentes y esta batalla ya ha durado suficiente.

Ella clava su mirada mas feroz en el, dispuesta a atacarle en cuando recuperara el aliento que SI necesitava, pero hay algo en sus ojos dorados que la convencen de obedecer le. En ellos no hay compasión, ni siquiera un mínimo rastro de pena. Transmiten tal seguridad y confianza que sabe que debe escuchar le.

Sin pensarlo sale de la fase pero tan pronto sus pies tocan el suelo se da cuenta, con horror, que ha olvidado estar desnuda y que no ha cogido prenda alguna al salir de casa de Quil.

Mira avergonzada al joven doctor, pero este le daba caballerosamente la espalda y con un suave gesto de mano le indica una pequeña bolsa que había pasado inadvertida.

Sin medir palabra se acerca a ella y viste las ropas que encuentra, reconoce el aroma de Esme y se alegro por ello; después de pasivo luchador era la que mas soportaba.

-Me imagina que sucedería- responde a una pregunta no formulada.

-Y quien no - masculla como respuesta.-

Se planta ante el y le dirige la única palabra no airada de toda la noche.

-Porque ?-

-Soy medico -contesta encogiendo los hombros- Y tu _estabas _y_ estas_ sufriendo.

Ninguno de los dos ignora el tiempo en pasado y Leah recapacita. Sinceramente esta mucho mas tranquila y relajada que antes, porque no solo la lucha, sino también la presencia del vampiro y lo que ello conlleva para su instinto, había pulverizado su rabia.

- Gracias -Replico sinceramente, y luego, resuelta, se gira dispuesta a partir.

- A donde vas ? -

- Necesito mas compasión - _y menos la tuya_, añade internamente-

- No pienso ofrecer te la-

- Es tu don. Creía que no podías evitar la-

- Creía que nos odiabas -

- Te _he _atacado- admitió

- Me _he_ defendido - constato

El se acerco y ella instintivamente se alejo.

Pero para su sorpresa, en un instante siente como un brazos fríos la envuelven y como su espalda se recuesta sobre un témpano de hielo. Asqueada, lucha deseosa de liberase, no por instinto lobuno, sino porque _este_ abrazo es _diferente_, en el no hay lastima, ni pena, ni siquiera rastro de cariño o amor, se limita a abraza la con fuerza, la presiona contra si, _no_ la trata como si fuera cristal quebrado, sino como una figura que hay que soldar; que _sanar. _

Antes de haber meditado la situación se gira y hunde su rostro en el pecho pétreo. _Sozolla lagrima de lava. _

Para la gente como tu y como yo no existe la compasión Leah- murmura- Yo siento compasión por todos y soy incapaz de auto-compadecerme. Tu solo te crees compadecerte y ignoras a los demás. - recalca- no voy a humillarte Leah, no quiero compadecerte.

Y se quedo.

Hablaron, uno en cada punta del limite marcado por los árboles, pero la lobezna estaba dispuesta a admitir que nunca se había sentido mas cerca de nadie en los últimos años. Vomito toda la angustia que la inundaba, lloro todas las lagrimas que alguna vez diseco y susurro los sentimientos que nunca chillaba.

El escucho y aconsejo como solo 300 años de experiencia y seis neófitos a su espaldas pueden aconsejar y escuchar.

El alba despunta cuando la canina pone punto y final a su ultima frase. No queda nada en su interior, todo rastro de negatividad ha desaparecido. Cierto; sigue amando a Sam, pero haber dejado salir todo aquello que la carcomía, soltar incluso aquello de lo que su propia manada reuia y haber contado con la ayuda de alguien capaz de encontrar todos los puntos de vista posibles, el otro punto de vista que tanto necesitaba, la libera.

Puede que nunca deje de amar a Sam, pero ahora puede amar el echo de que el ame aquello que ella una vez amo.

Y _ríe _la ironía.

* * *

**Como decía al principio y los pocos valientes habéis leído, ( Por cierto os deseo con fervor que el trauma cerebral sea reversible) si continuo publicando esta " Tabla" estará formada por parejas o grupos sin ninguna relación amorosa y/o sentimental/sexual, porque en la mayoría de libros, y en especial en Crepúsculo, se olvida bastante a los personajes secundarios y realmente ellos también forman parte de la historia. **

**Siempre pensé que lo único que necesitaba Leah era un hombro sobre el que llorar y alguien a quien contar, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Porque si, ahora es medio arpía, pero amo y solo necesita sanar para volver a ser ella. **

**Asi que expresar vuestra opinión (si deseáis que continúe o preferís dejarlo en un One shot cutrillo como otros) y yo complaceré, por cierto estaré encantada de recibir vuestras sugerencias, apesar de que ya tengo varias ideas, entre ellas un Rose& Esme que me encantaría escribir.**

**¡Nos leemos! ;)**


End file.
